<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spread my Wings by Phi_JiJi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928337">Spread my Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi'>Phi_JiJi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF Beast AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, M/M, PWP, Soft sex, Tagging is a nightmare, gorillabeast!jaeyoung, only yutos beast os mentioned tho, ravenbeast!yuto, wyatt cherishes yuto lots, wyatt is whipped, yuto cries a bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto trusts Jaeyoung with his everything, he would even leave out his suppressants because he knew, Jaeyoung wouldn't do anything he wouldn't agree with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ONF Beast AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spread my Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuto’s breath hitched a bit when he could feel Jaeyoung’s hand touch the base of his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still something that was unusual to him. To have someone touch him so carefully and sensually. And it was a first for him to let someone touch his wings like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jae…” he muttered, his hands clawing at the other’s shirt, his head on Jaeyoung’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older hummed, wanting him to talk out his thoughts while he continued to caress the black wings that were coming out of his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It feels weird…” he confessed, his hot breath hitting Jaeyoung’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I stop?”, the older asked, letting his hand come to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine… it’s just… I’m not used to it” the younger admitted, raising his head a bit to look at the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyoung’s expression was so soft and caring when he looked at the younger, placing a hand on his cheek before leaning in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were so many unspoken words in the kiss, grounding and securing Yuto. He trusted Jaeyoung with his everything and the older proved to him that it was the right thing to do with everything he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me when I should stop, ok? Anytime” Jaeyoung reminded him between kisses, his hands still didn’t move again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, don’t worry” Yuto reassured him with a smile, moving his hands from Jaeyoung’s sides to behind his neck, resting his arms on the other’s shoulders. “I love you” he whispered against Jaeyoung’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” the older replied, pulling him into a kiss once again, his hands carefully running along the feathers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt a bit tickly and Yuto couldn’t help the small twitches that came over him every now and then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In addition to that, he was also a bit cold because he had taken his shirt off so he wouldn’t rip it when spreading his wings and since it was already winter, it wasn’t that warm even with the heater running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto let out an unintentional whine when Jaeyoung applied some pressure on the base of the wings again, sending a wave of heat through his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jae… please”, he whimpered, automatically grinding down on Jaeyoung, pulling a low groan out of him as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With ease, Jaeyoung lifted Yuto up from his lap and turned them around so the younger was the one sitting on the bed now while Jaeyoung was standing between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you look so gorgeous,” Jaeyoung told him, easily towering over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Yuto’s wings fully spread out his span almost took up the whole width of his bed but he looked small and vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not only that, Yuto didn’t take his suppressants just for this moment since he prefers to be in a full form. Therefore Jaeyoung wanted to be extra careful with the younger, paying attention to every little sign that could mean discomfort or anything similar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small blush spread across his cheeks, he began to lift up Jaeyoung’s shirt, not wanting to be the only one who had stripped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older quickly came to help, throwing the shirt somewhere into the room, before leaning down, pushing Yuto on his back by his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jaeyoung worked down the younger’s body, kissing and biting a trail from his neck to his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto had his hands buried in Jaeyoung’s hair, tugging at it slightly. He shivered a bit when Jaeyoung pushed his pants down, the cool air hitting his erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older muttered something under his breath which Yuto didn’t quite catch before wrapping his warm hand around Yuto’s dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against Jaeyoung’s looks, he was always very gentle with everything he did, likes to take things slow, sometimes against Yuto's preference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaeyoung’s movement was slow, almost teasing even while jerking him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto bucked his hip up, wanting him to go faster, his wings twitching under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed how he was beginning to feel dizzy, as if he was on some weird high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your claws" Jaeyoung chuckled, running his free hand down Yuto's leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your fault” Yuto complained, “you’re teasing me”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I barely did anything, babe” the older laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m more sensitive during my cycles…” he muttered, a moan breaking his sentence at an especially hard tug, “and I didn’t take my suppressants either” he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Sorry for teasing you” Jaeyoung chuckled, kissing the inside of his thighs, up until he was right next to Yuto’s dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you give me the lube?”, Jaeyoung asked before taking the head into his mouth, causing Yuto to yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slightly shaking, he got the lube from the nightstand, trying his best not to fuck up into Jaeyoung’s warm mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he let the small bottle roll down, Jaeyoung thanked him, almost choking on the length in his mouth while doing so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without taking his mouth off, he opened the bottle and put some on his hands which he then placed between Yuto’s leg again, circling his rim with one finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re teasing me again” Yuto whimpered, one hand buried in Jaeyoung’s hair while he used the other to muffle his moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Jaeyoung inserted the first digit, drawing a high moan out of Yuto, leading to him to slap his hand back onto his mouth but of course, Jaeyoung wouldn’t let him get away with that, tugging at Yuto’s arm with his free hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, he had both of his hands buried in Jaeyoung’s hair now but he still tried to keep in his moans a bit, not wanting Jaeyoung’s neighbours to hear </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was going down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaeyoung… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whined, squirming under him, the stimulation in two areas being too much in his sensitive state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older left off with a wet ‘pop’, lifting his head to look at Yuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?”, he asked, pushing another digit past the muscle while his other hand replaced his mouth around Yuto’s dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s upper body and face were flushed red when Jaeyoung kept scissoring him. But the younger didn’t get a single word out, only moans spilled over his lips when Jaeyoung found and pressed on his prostate, making him arch his back and his wings folding up around him and Jaeyoung, involuntarily pushing the older towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello there” Jaeyoung grins, his face only inches away from Yuto’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger only whimpered, his hands still in Jaeyoung’s hair as he pulled him closer and kissing him, trying to distract himself from the overwhelming feeling in his lower half, even though it barely helped, if not contributed to it even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Yuto was too caught up in the kiss, tasting Jaeyoung’s tongue in his mouth, the older had added a third finger, opening Yuto up even further, getting a choked moan that was swallowed by the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yuto” Jaeyoung groaned, only listening to the sounds his boyfriend made, made him all riled up, “shit, you’re so perfect” he growled, moving further up between Yuto’s legs, opening them wider with his thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His three fingers were still knuckle-deep in Yuto but his other hand had moved away from his dick and instead made its way up Yuto’s torso, fiddling with his nipple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s wings fell back down onto the bed, a few stray feathers here and there, making the usually perfectly clean and white room dirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaeyoung wasn’t bothered by it, the only thing he cared for was Yuto under him as he slowly took him apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moan after moan after moan flowed out of Yuto’s mouth while his hips rocked back on Jaeyoung’s fingers, meeting every thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaeyoung, babe… please… I’m ready, I swear” he begged in between moans, tightening his grip in Jaeyoung’s hair until he sat up, out of reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Condoms?”, the older asked, finally getting out of his own pants, setting his boner free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Yuto whimpered “...if you’re up to it now” he then added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeyoung couldn’t help but grin at that, “if that’s what you want” he told him, leaning down to press a short kiss on Yuto’s forehead before sitting up, taking his fingers out of Yuto’s hole and slicking his dick up with lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he aligned his dick with Yuto’s entrance, he made sure to lock his eyes with the younger’s waiting for his okay, which he got in form of a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathless yelp left Yuto’s mouth when he pushed past the rim, his legs shaking already, so in order to calm him a bit, Jaeyoung carefully ran his left hand up and down the younger’s thighs, not moving yet to let him adjust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This might not be the first time they’re doing it but this time there were so many more factors to it that made it so much more intense for Yuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaeyoung felt it too, the way Yuto tightened around him more, how much tighter his grip in his hair was, how heavy his breath went, so he wanted to give him all the time he needed to not overdo himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s claws basically ripped holes into the mattress on the sides of Jaeyoung’s legs, but that was something he could worry about later, now, his only focus was the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can move,” Yuto quietly said, biting his lips in an attempt to keep some noises in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Jaeyoung did, even if it was only slowly at first, observing Yuto in every detail: how he arched his back, his eyes rolled up and his jaw went slack, letting another moan escape. Everything about Yuto was beautiful and perfect, Jaeyoung couldn’t take his eyes off for even a single second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he told the younger while bottoming out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… Too" Yuto barely got words out so he was just rambling "love you, so so much… love you the most," he told him, his hands wandering from Jaeyoung’s hair to his shoulders, clawing into them, most definitely leaving marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Jaeyoung picked up the pace, so soon, the sound of skin smacking against each other and Yuto’s moans filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each moan, going higher and higher, Jaeyoung easily noticed that Yuto was coming close to his climax as he was also tightening around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jae… fuck, I’m gonna-” Yuto moaned, cutting his own sentence short when hitting his orgasm, shooting up between their bodies, all over his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Yuto, you’re-” Jaeyoung groaned, his movement was becoming erratic as he continued to thrust in and out of Yuto, fucking him through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuto’s thighs began shaking as a few tears made their way down his cheeks, overwhelmed by the overstimulation but he wanted Jaeyoung to cum too, so he endured it with pleasure, burying his head in Jaeyoung’s neck, scratching up his back even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older came with a low groan, kissing Yuto all over while riding out his own orgasm, kissing away the tears, kissing him on his red and swollen lips, kissing him on the tip of his nose until he sat up and carefully pulled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you in a bath, shall we?”, he smiled, helping Yuto sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes please” the younger yawned, wrapping his arms around Jaeyoung’s neck once he was seated, softer this time though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, Jaeyoung lifted the younger up, mindful that nothing drips out of him, and carried him to the bathroom, running him a hot bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Jaeyoung whispered when he helped Yuto climb into the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I trust you, don’t need to thank me,” Yuto told him with a tired smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But even so, thank you for trusting me in the first place” Jaeyoung replied, staying seated on the edge of the tub, massaging the shampoo into Yuto’s hair as the younger tugged at the loose feathers on his wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you” Yuto smiled, tilting his head back to look at the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too” Jaeyoung smiled, back, leaning down to give him a peck on the lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>